Madness
by House-less
Summary: Pour une fois, elle avait décidé de se coucher tôt et pour la énième fois, il avait décidé d'aller l'emmerder. Mais une petite folie peut engendrer bien des fureurs... Multi-chapter fic. Huddy. (En pause.)
1. Fun I

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Au menu aujourd'hui, le premier shoot d'une fiction à plusieurs chapitres !_

 _C'est une sorte de défi que m'a lancé une amie et qui consiste à :_

 _\- La fic doit se dérouler alors qu'il pleut._

 _\- Que House soit chez Cuddy._

 _\- Un oignon (mais ça, c'est pour plus tard)_

 _\- NC._

 _Fic basée sur un Flash-Back, donc, il risque de s'étendre sur plusieurs chapitres._

 _C'est à peu près ça. J'espère que ça donnera du bon XD_

 _A part ça, pas grand chose à en dire, donc bonne lecture ^^ Et quelques (beaucoup) d'avis ne seraient pas de refus !_

* * *

 **Fun I.**

* * *

\- Oui ?, demanda la jeune femme à moitié endormie.

\- Il pleut.

\- Jusque-là je vous suis..

Elle posa l'avant-bras en demi-cercle sur son front et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Et vous venez avec moi, annonça House en la pressant de se lever.

Cette fois, la Doyenne bondit de son lit, s'étant soudain rendue compte que la situation était tout sauf normale. Il était 22H, House se trouvait chez-elle, _dans sa chambre_ , et trempé. Elle trouva néanmoins une raison valable à sa dernière remarque mais n'avait toujours aucune idée du comment du pourquoi du reste.

Le Diagnosticien sembla la détailler du regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas sa réaction _excessive._ Un fin sourire se logea au coin de ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Cuddy déboussolée.

Par pur réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue : une nuisette assez légère. Elle soupira avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était censée être en colère et piquer une crise de nerfs mais elle était décidément trop fatiguée pour lui crier dessus ou lui faire remarquer que ses yeux étaient un peu plus hauts.

Cuddy se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit plutôt qu'en sortir telle une furie pour se retrouver en tenue _très_ légère devant son employé. Employé. House.  
Cela la ramena à une autre réflexion : comment était-il entré et pourquoi ?

Elle se demanda un instant si tout cela n'était pas un mauvais rêve…

\- Vous comptez rester plantée là longtemps ?

Un sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahit. C'était décidément un cauchemar.  
Ca ne pouvait qu'en être, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Ca faisait deux semaines.

oOo

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?, demanda rageusement la Doyenne en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Il pleut.

\- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre, House.

\- J'ai perdu mes clés, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Trouvez un hôtel.

\- J'ai perdu mes clés _et_ mon porte-monnaie.

\- Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment vous avez fait médecine avec le QI que vous avez..

Elle se leva et se saisit directement d'un gilet laissé négligemment au pied du lit avant de s'en couvrir, sous l'œil scrutateur du Diagnosticien. Cuddy se dirigea vers son salon, jugeant la chambre comme étant un endroit trop intime pour entretenir une discussion avec House. Il la suivit sans dire un seul mot et se contenta de lui lancer un regard voulant dire « _on fait quoi, maintenant ?_ » quand la Doyenne lui lança un voulant dire la même chose.

\- Allez chez Wilson.

\- Peux pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de refus total de son très léger _argument_.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Surtout pas en vue du ton du Diagnosticien.  
Un soupir lui échappa et elle s'assied sur le rebord du canapé le plus près de la cheminée.  
Le silence combla la pièce, laissant le bruit monotone que produisait le choc des gouttelettes d'eau sur le sol du jardin et le toit de la villa en envahir les entrailles. Un bruit plus puissant et insistant se fit entendre, bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douce mélodie que jouait le contraste des collisions des gouttes de pluie sur multiples surfaces. Il grêlait.

\- Et vous espérez que je vous invite à dormir ici ?, le questionna Cuddy, sortie de sa torpeur.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que je _dorme_ , je suis partant aussi…

Elle soupira pour la soixante-quatorze-millième fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait et qu'il avait commencé à lui faire des blagues douteuses en tout genre. La jeune femme finit par se lever et s'approcha de la cheminée en pesant le pour et le contre de l'envoyer balader.

\- House ?

Il la regarda.  
La lumière tira sa révérence et la grêle ne cessait pas. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir une injure et commença à respirer profondément pour se calmer.  
Pourquoi Diable avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ce soir-là ? Ou un autre d'ailleurs.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne _chez-elle_ et pas chez quelqu'un d'autre pour l'emmerder ?

\- Approchez.

Elle discerna un regard aguicheur dans la pénombre et roula des yeux.

\- Pour vous réchauffer, idiot. Vous êtes trempé.

Cuddy le dépassa sans attendre un quelconque commentaire de sa part, et elle savait qu'il en avait.  
Il eut un faible sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que la jeune femme disparaissait dans le couloir.  
House finit par retirer son blouson, et fit un pas vers la cheminée. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il frissonna au premier contact avec la chaleur et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace.

Il posa la main sur le rebord tiède de la cheminée et commença à pianoter une mélodie imaginaire, concordant avec le son que produisait la grêle dehors. Il ferma les yeux, s'exaltant de la douce chaleur que lui procurait le feu de la cheminée et qui commençait lentement à l'envahir.

Le Diagnosticien sursauta quand un tissu entra en collision avec son visage et lança un regard ennuyé à la Doyenne avant de se saisir de l'objet pour enfin se rendre compte que c'était une serviette –apparemment verte.

\- Quand ça s'arrêtera, vous rentrez chez-vous et forcez la porte comme vous savez si bien le faire.

Elle prit place sur le canapé, maudissant la terre entière. Et dire qu'elle était allée se coucher tôt pour une fois…

House la détailla dans la semi-pénombre, seules les flammes de la cheminée éclairaient un peu la maison. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un débardeur, un bas de pyjama et un épais gilet mit à la hâte sur ses épaules. Ses boucles plus ébouriffées qu'à l'accoutumée lui donnaient un air doux et House se surprit à penser qu'elle était agréable à regarder, assise là, la tête appuyée contre la paume de sa main gauche tandis que la droite reposait négligemment sur son genou gauche.

\- En attendant on pourrait…

\- Non.

House soupira.

\- Vous avez des cartes ?

\- Des cartes ?, répéta-t-elle, surprise.

\- Pour faire passer le temps.

Elle le regarda un instant pour mesurer son degrés de sérieux en se faisant la remarque qu'il aurait été là même s'il n'avait pas perdu ses clés, qu'il avait juste besoin d'un excuse _valable_ pour débarquer chez-elle à un heure pareille. La jeune femme soupira et sans grande conviction, Cuddy se dirigea encore une fois vers le couloir obscur à la recherche de la requête du Diagnosticien.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Cuddy ne trouve enfin les cartes de jeu dont elle ne se souvenait pas de la provenance. Elle s'empara de quelques bougies sur son chemin vers la cuisine avant d'y pénétrer en tâtonnant. La jeune femme maudit son employé une fois de plus en se saisissant d'une bouteille de whisky, devinant qu'il en demanderait et n'ayant aucune intention de quitter le salon une fois de plus.

Enfin, elle entra dans le salon où attendait House et posa les objets sur la table basse avant d'allumer les bougies en évitant le regard moqueur du Diagnosticien. La Doyenne soupira quand il se saisit de la bouteille en s'asseyant sur le canapé, au près d'elle.

\- Whisky…

\- Vous en auriez demandé.

Elle ne lui adressait aucun regard, allumant simplement la dernière bougie en ignorant le regard observateur de son invité. Il prit le verre et se servit un peu d'alcool avant de s'adosser au canapé tout en buvant une gorgée de la boisson.

\- Un seul verre.., nota House en contemplant l'objet entre ses mains.

\- Je ne compte pas boire.

\- Mais me saouler pour pouvoir profiter de moi, releva-t-il.

\- Ou vous tuer, ajouta la Doyenne en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

Il lui offrit une moue enfantine à laquelle elle ne répondit que par un roulement d'yeux. House replongea dans l'observation méticuleuse de son verre de whisky tandis que Cuddy scrutait la pièce elle nota que l'ambiance était un peu trop intime pour le statut de leur relation. Les bougies, le feu, l'heure si tardive, le whisky… Tout ça était tellement… _Trop_. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas y prêter attention du moment que son employé ne faisait pas de remarques là-dessus.

\- Jouez, au moins.

La voix de l'homme la fit sursauter et sortir de sa torpeur dont elle ignorait la durée exacte.  
Cuddy se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il distribuait les cartes qu'elle avait apportées un peu plus tôt. Une analyse rapide de la situation suffit à lui faire prendre une décision. Un léger haussement d'épaules et elle se saisit des cartes qui lui étaient destinées.

\- Pourquoi pas.., murmura nonchalamment la jeune femme.

Dix minutes passèrent et la pluie ne cessait de tambouriner sur le toit de la villa, même le courant ne revenait toujours pas.. La jeune femme finit par se dire qu'elle était maudite. D'autant plus que House gagnait la partie…

\- Chaque fois que quelqu'un perd, il boit un verre, proposa le Diagnosticien au bout de la quatrième partie.

\- Je ne boirais pas.

\- Vous avez peur de vous retrouver bourrée ?, se moqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard défiant.

\- Le seul qui va se retrouver bourré, c'est vous, tiqua la Doyenne.

\- Prouvez-le.

Cuddy ramassa les dernières cartes sur _la table de jeu_ et tendit un verre à House il venait de perdre.  
Le médecin bu l'alcool d'une traite et lui adressa un sourire narquois en distribuant les cartes à nouveau.  
La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire d'un air suffisant et jeta un œil à ses cartes.

\- Que la fête commence, annonça House en imitant la Doyenne.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Fun II

Salut tout le monde !

Okay guys, ça fait longtemps mais dites-vous que ça valait le coup (vraiment ?). Et puis, j'ai eu quelques soucis Internet et un BAC à passer... Anyway, voici la suite.

Une rapide réponse aux reviews et c'est parti :

 **Whisky :** jamais ? :3. Lis et tu verras bien :p Le whisky n'a rien à voir avec toi, don't dream a lot XD.

 **Alex' :** Tu me disais que tu aurais aimé que le jeu de carte soit plus développé, eh bien, c'est chose faite ici. J'espère (tu le verras par toi-même). Merci pour la review, as always :D

 **Nounours :** Tout ce que j'ai à te dire est : _OUPS._ Enjoy quand même ? Je peux promettre que ça sera pas amené banalement après pour compenser ? XD

 _ **Note :**_ si le jeu de carte ici n'est pas connu par l'un d'entre vous, venez éventuellement me demander d'expliquer les règles :').

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Fun II.**

* * *

\- Les jeux d'échecs, c'est mieux.

Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui, le regard brillant de triomphe et pétillant d'amusement. House, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur ses cartes, les sourcils froncés et le coin de la bouche retroussé, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de trouver une solution à un problème.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit quand on est sur le point de perdre, lui signala la Doyenne.

\- A la seule différence que je ne suis pas en train de perdre.

Elle chercha à accrocher son regard pour y déceler un quelconque signe de mensonge mais n'obtint que le silence et la concentration immense du Diagnosticien, à en croire que la vie de quelqu'un reposait sur cette partie de cartes, qui, à la base n'était que pour faire passer le temps. Mais elle connaissait House, aucun défi qu'on lui lançait n'était pris à la légère, même pas un petit jeu innocent.

\- Jouez, alors.

Le ton moqueur de Cuddy le fit grogner. Il ne posa néanmoins pas de suite une quelconque carte pour la faire taire. Il savait qu'elle voulait le déstabiliser et le faire perdre parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours : affaiblir l'adversaire pour pouvoir prendre le dessus.

Cuddy observa avec un peu de mal les cartes posées sur le canapé, entre leurs deux corps puis celles qu'elle avait en main et commença à réfléchir à la prochaine stratégie qu'elle allait suivre, puisque le Diagnosticien ne daignait toujours pas à jouer, alors autant en profiter pour avoir un pas d'avance.

Une analyse rapide suffit à la jeune femme pour tirer une conclusion : il fallait que House pose un 5. Il ne lui restait que deux cartes et avec, elle remporterait la partie, mais il manquait un 5 sur le tapis et House en avait. Il ne restait plus de cartes et une des trois que possédait le Diagnosticien était celle qu'il fallait à Cuddy. Seulement s'il choisissait de jouer une autre carte, elle perdait. Trop de probabilités et pas assez de données.  
Tout reposait sur le prochain choix du médecin.

Il fixa les cartes, un as, un 2,3 et 4 étaient sur le tapis. Et il avait deux as et un 5.  
Prendre les cartes restantes le tentait mais la possibilité que Cuddy ait un 6 changeait la donne. Si c'était le cas, mieux valait poser le cinq, pour tout prendre quand elle aurait joué mais il y avait une autre possibilité, qui lui ferait perdre la partie.

Jouant la sécurité, House décida de jouer l'as et fut satisfait de son choix en voyant la mine déconfite de son adversaire.  
Elle posa un as, il le prit immédiatement.  
Il eut un sourire narquois alors que Cuddy posait rageusement sa dernière carte sur le canapé. Le Diagnosticien posa la carte de cinq qui lui restait, remportant ainsi la partie alors que Cuddy le fusillait du regard.

\- C'est trop fort pour moi, dit la jeune femme dans un sourire maladroit quand House lui tendit un verre d'alcool.

Il soupira, puis, comprenant la Doyenne, vida la moitié du verre et le lui redonna. Cette fois, elle accepta son offre et continua de vider le verre de whisky, bien qu'elle avait plus de mal que House à le boire cul-sec.

\- Petite nature, se moqua le Diagnosticien alors que Cuddy faisait de son mieux pour masquer la toux qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard et entreprit de redistribuer les cartes, bien décidée à gagner cette fois.  
La partie dura plus longtemps que la précédente, ni lui ni elle n'étant prêt à perdre au jeu. C'est finalement House qui dû ingurgiter un verre, non sans avoir frôlé la victoire habillement décrochée par la Doyenne.

Un sourire narquois et Cuddy se penchait pour lui servir son verre, House, lui, lui offrit un sourire jaune et vida le verre sans ciller. Il adressa ensuite un regard défiant à la jeune femme et c'était reparti.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ?, demanda Cuddy en posant une carte de deux sur le sofa.

\- J'ai hésité entre la fenêtre et la porte.. Arrêtez de tricher !

\- Je ne triche pas. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient _fermées_ , rétorqua la Doyenne en l'observant dans la semi-pénombre.

\- Reposez immédiatement les cartes que vous venez de prendre. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, vous savez..

\- Et vous n'avez décidé de sortir vos tours que pour braquer _ma_ porte ?, tiqua-t-elle en ignorant la première réplique du Diagnosticien.

Il se pencha en avant, vérifia que les cartes qu'avait prises Cuddy devaient vraiment être prises et au moment de se redresser, il se figea, son regard ayant accroché celui de la jeune femme. A peine quelques secondes passèrent en silence et le médecin reprenait son mouvement.  
Cuddy ne bougea pas, continuant simplement à l'observer.

\- C'est pas amusant, si je me sers de mes tours contre moi-même et Wilson est…

Elle le pria de se taire, voulant rester encore capable de regarder Wilson dans les yeux sans rougir. House haussa simplement des épaules et posa sa dernière carte en gagnant ainsi la partie.  
Cuddy pesta intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il avait profité de sa torpeur pour observer en douce les cartes qu'elle avait. Après s'être traitée de tous les noms d'oiseaux, elle arracha littéralement le verre d'alcool des mains de House qui souriait triomphalement.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'homme, conseilla-t-il alors que Cuddy avalait le verre d'une seule traite.

\- Fermez-la et jouez.

Il la ferma, joua, et perdit.  
House oublia même d'être énervé devant le sourire que lui adressait la jeune femme et accepta le verre qu'elle lui offrait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant faire, suivant avec beaucoup de concentration les mouvements de la gorge de l'homme, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant à mesure qu'il avalait le whisky. C'était un geste rapide, basiquement simple et surtout ne nécessitant pas tant d'attention. Elle se plut à le contempler ainsi l'espace de quelques secondes en comptant mentalement le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bus : un et demi. Ce n'était pas encore sa limite mais elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt arrêter avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement ivre.

Un léger vent la fit sortir de ses réflexions, House venait de lui jeter ses cartes pour la prochaine partie, passablement énervé d'avoir perdu la précédente. Un petit rire difficilement étouffé lui échappa alors, rire qu'elle dissimula de son mieux en voyant que le Diagnosticien lui lançait un regard rancunier.

Le regard plein de rancune de House se transforma en un victorieux quand, à la fin de la partie, Cuddy dû boire le verre d'alcool en rechignant. Presque trois verres et elle avait déjà la tête qui tournait un peu, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser vaincre, pas encore.

\- Vous savez compter les cartes ?, demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Si c'était le cas, vous seriez déjà ivre.

\- Moi je sais.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi…

Elle rit franchement et planta ses yeux gris-verts dans ceux électriques de House avant de se figer quelques secondes.

\- Je vous montre ?, proposa-t-elle, très sérieuse.

House hocha la tête, pas très sûr de ce qui allait suivre. Il s'empara du verre à moitié vide posé sur la table basse et l'en délesta des derniers millilitres y étant restés avant de reporter son attention sur la Doyenne.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cin…, commença-t-elle en comptant ses cartes mais elle ne put finir, un fou rire s'étant emparé d'elle.

House la regarda d'abord bizarrement, puis comprenant sa _vanne_ , rit légèrement à sa _prestation_ en secouant la tête et lui proposa de reprendre la partie. La jeune femme calma son rire et acquiesça en se penchant pour prendre un verre de whisky.

\- Vous n'avez pas perdu, lui fit remarquer House alors qu'elle portait le verre à sa bouche.

\- Et alors ?

Elle le défia du regard et ingurgita la liqueur sans le quitter des yeux. House lui retira le verre des mains alors qu'elle l'avait à moitié vidé et lui adressa un regard sévère avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se saoule, ce n'était pas son but, tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle se lâche un peu, pas qu'elle finisse complètement ivre. Il la regarda hausser des épaules et reprendre le jeu et finit lui aussi par regagner la partie.

Cuddy se débarrassa de son gilet quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que House finissait d'avaler le verre de whisky, ayant perdu. Il posa ensuite le verre d'alcool vide sur la table basse et s'adossa quelques temps au canapé, sentant sa tête commencer à tourner.

\- Vous n'avez pas perdu vos clés, pas vrai ?, lui demanda la Doyenne alors qu'il se massait les tempes.

Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Fragile.

Il haussa un sourcil et ouvrit un œil, observant la mine moqueuse de la jeune femme. Une lueur de défi assombrit les yeux du Diagnosticien et un sourire narquois vint naitre sur les lèvres de Cuddy.  
House se pencha en avant, récupéra le verre d'alcool qu'il remplit et le bu d'une seule traite avant de s'emparer du lot de cartes et commencer à les distribuer.  
C'est avec un sourire satisfait que Cuddy l'observa ingurgiter son cinquième verre : il venait encore de perdre. Elle était plus lucide que lui et donc, elle pouvait gagner plus facilement, même si _lucide_ n'était pas le terme exact pour décrire son état.

\- Vous trichez !, accusa-t-elle en désignant la carte qu'il cachait sous lui.

Il fit l'innocent et maugréa ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait quand elle se pencha sur lui pour lui montrer la carte qui s'était retrouvée calée entre sa cuisse et le canapé _par hasard._ Par manque d'équilibre, Cuddy s'affala sur lui et s'immobilisa un instant, le fixant intensément tandis que lui faisait de même, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Un éclat de rire le sortit de sa contemplation et l'entraîna lui aussi dans un léger rire.

La voir si gaie le fit sourire, son esprit n'étant pas moins embrouillé que le sien. Ils décidèrent de reprendre la partie de cartes là où ils l'avaient laissée, Cuddy se redressant finalement après avoir pris la carte que dissimulait le Néphrologue et House après avoir marmonné quelques délicates injures à l'adresse de son adversaire. Elle rit de plus belle quand elle eut du mal à différencier les chiffres inscrits sur les cartes et entreprit de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Ce n'est pas amusant, se plaint-elle à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?, lui rappela House en haussant les sourcils.

Cuddy haussa nonchalamment les épaules et envoya les cartes tourbillonner dans l'air en lui offrant un large sourire avant de se tenir debout sur le canapé et commencer à marcher dans la direction du médecin en tentant de ne pas tomber. Lui, la regarda faire, tête penchée sur le côté et un verre à moitié entamé en main.

\- Z'allez tomber, prévint House.

\- _Z'allez_ me retenir.

Elle continua à avancer. Il posa le verre sur la table basse après l'avoir complètement vidé.  
En se redressant, il sursauta –du mieux qu'il put- de surprise quand la jeune femme s'installa –tomba- à califourchon sur lui et lui adressa un regard rieur, bien qu'il savait qu'en temps normal tout ce qui se passait n'était pas.. _Normal._

\- M'tnant, z'allons nous amu'er !, annonça joyeusement Cuddy dans un sourire maladroit.

\- Les échecs ?, tenta-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle parlait d'un jeu totalement différent et –il devait l'avouer- bien plus amusant et tout aussi dangereux.

\- Nooon !

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur son torse en l'incitant doucement à s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé et entreprit ensuite de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise son regard ancré au sien. Il rompit le contact visuel pour suivre du regard les mains fines de la Doyenne qui s'attaquaient maintenant aux autres boutons de la chemise noire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à voir s'envoler à travers le salon peu éclairé.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il en possédait aussi, il daigna à les utiliser. Alors, il commença à faire courir ses longs doigts le long du dos de la jeune femme et vint par la suite s'arrêter là où son débardeur commençait et le fit légèrement remonter, créant ainsi un premier contact avec sa peau.  
Deuxième contact, autre frisson, Cuddy effleura son torse mis à nu.

Elle se pencha vers lui et fendit sur les lèvres du Diagnosticien, comme si le simple fait de le toucher ne suffisait pas et qu'une force invisible l'y attirait. L'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et le désir étaient un cocktail mortel pour leur raison et l'envie malsaine de l'autre n'aidait en rien à leur faire prendre conscience de ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Plus rien ne comptait.

L'ivresse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas seulement due à l'alcool, l'attirance et l'envie ne jouaient pas un moindre rôle dans la situation, bien au contraire.

Bouche enlacées, lèvres emmêlées, langues joueuses et mains baladeuse furent au menu. Cuddy se mouvait sur les cuisses du Diagnosticien et lui, s'affairait à lui retirer le débardeur qui était de plus en plus gênant et surtout inutile. Il ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre la chemise et le T-Shirt déjà retirés de House et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau alors que les doigts de pianiste de House jouaient une mélodie improvisée dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Il ne tarda pas à migrer doucement vers le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant soupirer de plus bel. Agrippée à ses épaules, elle tentait de ne pas perdre contenance face à lui et son petit jeu, mais les baisers brûlants et les caresses enflammées du Diagnosticien ne l'aidaient en rien à se contenir. Après tout, elle n'y était pas vraiment contrainte.. Pas avec le si peu de raison qui lui restait.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Consciousness

_Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_

 _Un pavé._

 _Mais avant, réponse aux reviews !_

 _ **Nounours :** je suis contente que tu sois contente de ce précédent chapitre, j'espère que ça sera le cas pour celui-ci aussi :D Wilson s'envoie en l'air, avec une trans. (désolée XD)_

 _ **Guest (really ?) :** la voilà ta suite. Si tu joues à ce jeu avec je-sais-qui, bourre-toi pas la gueule ! Ton idée d'OS est attendue avec impatience ! :x_

 _ **L's :** merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)_

 _ **Alex :** ravie que ça te plaise, comme toujours. La blague de Cuddy n'était pas nulle, c'toi qui comprends rien :3. _

_Voilà, ça suffit, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Consciousness.**

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la villa de la jeune femme en cette heure si matinale. Seul le crissement du vent qui bafouait les gouttes de pluie que pleurait le ciel se faisait distinctement entendre, comblant ainsi le calme presque religieux de la maison d'une douce mélodie parfaitement synchronisée. Le temps était gris mais joyeux à souhait.

L'air frais du petit matin était exaltable, et les rues encore désertes paisibles et calmes. Se promener en un temps pareil était relaxant, presque guérissant. C'était une invitation à laisser libre court à ses pensées, à se plaindre au vent soufflant pour qu'il emporte toutes pensées noires loin avec lui, se vidant ainsi des maux que peut ressentir une âme solitaire qui se risquerait à errer sous la pluie, de bon matin.

Il faisait encore sombre, mais il y avait assez de lumière pour entrevoir les formes des habitations et ce qui les entourait. Quelquefois, le vent venait à souffler plus fort. Les volets mal-fermés claquaient et les habitants du quartier se réveillaient peu à peu. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Le réveil de la jeune femme ne fut pas aussi doux, bercé par les sons de la nature. Un fruit de l'invention humaine lui déclara qu'il était temps qu'elle se réveille, lui causant ainsi un mal de crâne de bon matin, bien que son réveil indélicat n'y fût pas pour grand-chose, pour une fois.  
Elle tendit la main pour assommer l'agresseur de ses tympans mais n'arriva pas à atteindre l'objet et pour cause : il n'était pas sur la table de nuit.  
Elle n'avait pas dormi du bon côté du lit.

Le silence enveloppa la pièce. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle n'en était pas la cause, n'étant pas encore complètement éveillée. Et ce mal de tête qui persistait… Doucement, elle commença à bouger, des mouvements lents et calculés pour ménager sa tête. Elle faisait face à la fenêtre et son corps ne semblait pas se décider à lui obéir, puisqu'il refusait gentiment de se retourner pour voir ce qui a arrêté son réveil de sonner.

Son pied frôla une masse derrière elle et Cuddy pria pour que ça soit son chat avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en possédait pas. Un vague sentiment de panique la submergea, quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans son lit, _son_ côté du lit qui plus est. Elle relia vite fait sa gueule de bois aux autres éléments et eut un flash.

Des images floues de la veille lui revinrent en tête, la faisant sursauter brusquement. Elle se figea, sa tête la réprimandant de son mouvement brutal. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers le côté, appréhendant déjà le moment où elle tomberait nez-à-nez avec… _Lui._  
Un nouveau flash s'imposa à son esprit.  
Elle soupira et pria de toutes ses forces que ça ne soit qu'un très mauvais rêve.

Un joli grognement la sortit de ses pensées. Le réveil s'était remis en marche. Un son de fracas le remplaça, et puis plus rien. Juste la respiration anarchique de Cuddy et le bruit de la pluie en fond sonore se faisaient entendre. Elle osa enfin se retourner complètement vers lui et croisa son regard ensommeillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Oh non !, s'écria la Doyenne en sursautant pour la deuxième fois.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Arrêtez de crier, la sermonna House, visiblement pas assez réveillé pour se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Cuddy ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et bondit hors du lit en s'enroulant vite fait dans un des draps. Elle le regretta immédiatement en vue du regard qu'avait posé le Diagnosticien sur elle. La jeune femme serra le drap de sa main gauche, gênée.  
Pas très subtile, cette manie de bondir ainsi de son lit, se fit-elle remarquer.

Il mit un certain temps à se jeter un coup d'œil à lui-même. Il était torse nu… Il souleva le drap et la couverture. Non, il l'était _complètement_. Son regard croisa encore une fois celui de Cuddy, il grimaça légèrement.

Elle était debout à quelques centimètres du lit. Ses yeux étaient ronds de surprise et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis que sa main resserrait de plus en plus le drap qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Sa mine déconfite laissait entendre qu'elle était aussi surprise que choquée.  
Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea finalement vers son armoire sans ajouter un seul mot.

House la regarda faire, encore embrouillé par les effets récents de l'alcool. Il l'observa prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire en essayant de maintenir le drap en place et se redressa complètement dans le lit. Elle chancela, se ressaisit et se cloitra dans la salle de bain adjacente. House entendit de l'eau couler quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferma les yeux.  
Le Diagnosticien tenta de reconstituer un semblant de scène dans son esprit, afin de comprendre exactement le comment du pourquoi il se trouvait dans son lit. Et nu. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Toutefois capital.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle d'eau pour s'organiser les idées. Son esprit encore endolori par une migraine fulgurante s'acharnait à se souvenir des détails de la veille _et_ à trouver ce qu'elle allait faire _maintenant._  
L'eau se mit à couler et ainsi fût le flux de ses pensées. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qui s'était exactement passé mais avait aisément deviné le gros de l'histoire et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans ces détails-là.. Surtout pas en vue de la personne que ça concernait.

La jeune femme arrêta furtivement le filet d'eau qui coulait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la pièce d'à côté. Sa décision était toutefois prise. Ils allaient en parler, tout de suite, et classer l'affaire.

Il ouvrit un œil en la sentant entrer dans la chambre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé du lit. Parce que de un, son mal de crâne s'accentuait et de deux, il n'avait pas senti le temps passer, trop préoccupé à se remémorer les événements de la veille –ou du moins, essayer-. Il n'avait qu'une envie au moment où elle entra dans son champ de vision, vêtue d'un pyjama basique : s'en aller, prendre un bain et classer l'affaire.

\- J'crois que je vais y aller, annonça-t-il en entreprenant de se lever du lit.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part.

Il se figea et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- On doit parler, expliqua la jeune femme en fixant ce qui semblait être le boxer de l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

House la fixa sans rien dire, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Il croyait plutôt qu'elle serait embêtée par sa présence et chercherait à fuir, mais il s'avéra que le seul qui comptait fuir était lui.

\- On va passer la semaine à s'éviter pour à la fin en parler quand même. Je veux éviter ça, expliqua la jeune femme devant le manque de réaction.

Une moue pensive prit place sur le visage du Diagnosticien. Elle avait raison, dans tous les cas, ils allaient finir par en parler et le plus tôt était le mieux, vraiment. Quelques secondes passèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne décrochait mot, ils se contentaient de se regarder, attendant que l'autre ne prenne la parole. Cuddy finit par faire quelques pas en direction de sa table de nuit, y prit le boxer du médecin et le lui jeta à la figure, sous l'air surpris de House.

\- Habillez-vous, je suis dans la cuisine.

Et elle disparut. House soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière, la journée allait être longue. Un grognement combla la quiétude de la pièce quand sa jambe le lança, en même temps que sa tête annonçait une gueule de bois assez conséquente. Très longue.

Boxer enfilé, il se mit à la recherche de son jean mais pesta quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Sa première dose de Vicodine allait attendre encore un peu. Il avança tant bien que mal à travers le couloir, sans sa canne, chaque pas tirait presque du supplice. Un sourire mutin orna ses lèvres alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion que la veille, ça n'avait pas dû trop le déranger..

Nouveau sourire. De contentement. Les trois comprimés de Vicodine commençaient à faire effet, enfin. Torse nu, il s'affaira à trouver le reste de ses vêtements chose qui n'était pas facile quand les vêtements de Cuddy étaient aussi éparpillés sur le fauteuil et la table basse. Cette toute nouvelle distraction lui fit oublier où il se trouvait et pourquoi.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte.

House enfila sa chemise en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Cuddy au lieu d'aller ouvrir cette fichue porte. Le son strident de la sonnette ne lui avait jamais paru aussi agaçant qu'à ce moment-là. Son besoin presque vital de calme le conduit à la source du bruit, grognant. Il alla jusqu'à ouvrir la porte alors que la jeune femme ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie.

\- Lisa Cuddy habite ici ?, commença l'homme qui lui avait percé les oreilles pendant cinq minutes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il, balayant la question du visiteur.

\- Elle est là ?

House soupira, pas très enclin à une discussion de sourds. Surtout que l'homme semblait être décidé à avoir ses réponses.

\- Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- C'est… Euh.. Dites-lui que je repasserai.

Le Diagnosticien grimaça devant le comportement étrange de son interlocuteur mais ferma la porte. Les dérangements comme ça de bon matin, il s'en passerait volontiers.

\- House ?, cria la jeune femme en avançant vers la porte alors qu'il venait de la fermer.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, la réprimandant silencieusement du ton de sa voix. Décidément, personne ne semblait vouloir ménager sa migraine… Elle grimaça à son tour, pas moins souffrante que lui.  
La Doyenne avait troqué son pyjama fraîchement revêtit contre un tailleur pantalon et avait regroupé ses cheveux en un chignon à la base de la tête. Le rouge à lèvre couleur sang qu'elle portait donnait une sorte d'éclat et ravivait les couleurs quelque peu pâles de son visage.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, répondit nonchalamment le médecin en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Il n'a pas dit son nom ?, demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Il a dit que c'était le père Noel mais je ne l'ai pas cru, rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement en s'asseyant à une chaise.

Cuddy soupira.

\- Du café ?, s'enquit-elle, jugeant qu'ils en auraient besoin, autant pour se réveiller un peu que pour retarder la discussion qu'ils se devaient d'avoir.

Une tasse de café brûlant se posa devant lui quelques minutes plus tard, exactement ce qu'il fallait en un temps pareil. House en prit une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse et porter son attention sur la jeune femme. Finalement, ils allaient l'avoir cette discussion et maintenant.

Cuddy s'adossa au plan de travail, le jugeant elle aussi. La chaleur que procurait sa tasse à ses frêles mains contrastait avec le froid qu'elle pouvait deviner à l'extérieur. La pluie ne faisait que s'intensifier et le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort.  
Un joli matin de Février.

* * *

L'homme ferma violemment la potière de sa voiture. Violence due au vent qui n'arrêtait pas de souffler, bafouant désagréablement son visage de gouttelettes d'eau froides, cassantes. Il faisait partie des gens qui détestaient le temps qu'il faisait, trop triste, trop encombrant, trop... Étouffant.  
Pourtant, c'était libérant.

Une fois dans son véhicule, il prit une seconde pour souffler. Décidément, il détestait la pluie. Sa mauvaise humeur était aussi la conséquence d'un travail non-achevé, une quête non requise...  
La chaleur de la voiture l'enveloppa et il ingurgita le café qu'il avait laissé fumant dans le véhicule.  
S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son long manteau noir, il enclencha l'engin.

\- House..., murmura-t-il songeur.

* * *

 _To Be Continued._


	4. Curiosity

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici un autre petit pavé, mais juste parce qu'on me l'a demandé (ou pas) !

Réponse aux reviews d'abord :

Réponse commune à la question que tout le monde a posée "C'est qui lui ?!"  
Le père Noel.

 **Nounours :** merci pour ta review :* Je suis gentille, je ne te fais pas le coup de la dernière fois :p Le pauvre Hector XD Cuddy prendrait soins de son chat, si elle en avait :p Pas comme ce sauvage XD  
Hé, mais c'est toi qui en parle, de la description de sous la couverture :p  
House fait ce qu'il veut.  
La partie Love Affair, quand ils sont bourrés, pas mon truc ! :D

 **Alex' :** voilà la suite, on ne bouscule pas :3 Merci pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer :D  
80\. Je te l'ai déjà dit XD

 **Whisky (j'ai envie de crier) :** bon, déjà, tu te calmes tout de suite parce que tu sauras pourquoi j'ai censuré plus tard :3 Et puis, voilà, Eternelle Frustrée de la Vie, un NC pour toi :3  
Espèce d'idiote, si c'était L, il lui aurait pas demandé qui c'était XD  
C'est Santa, comme je l'ai dit plus haut :3

Voilà, now, petit warning quand même.

 **ATTENTION : PRÉSENCE DE SCÈNES A CARACTÈRE SEXUEL, SI CA VOUS OFFENSE/DÉRANGE, ABSTENEZ-VOUS.  
** Ca reste quand même soft, mais je préfère prévenir.

C'est là qu'on se dit à la prochaine fois, et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Curiosity.**

* * *

\- Gueule de bois ?, demanda Wilson alors qu'il était en train de lui raconter sa soirée _mouvementée._

\- Migraine, rectifia House en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Si tu pouvais parler moins fort, ou mieux, te taire, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

C'était définitivement une gueule de bois.  
Wilson tendit le gobelet de café à son ami en souriant, amusé par l'humeur ronchonne de House. Le Diagnosticien soupira ; il savait que Wilson n'allait pas lâcher le morceau avant de l'avoir bombardé de questions pour à la fin ne pas le croire.

House soupira quand l'Oncologue le regarda suspicieusement alors que tous deux se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Il maudit le médecin pour être capable de différencier une simple migraine des effets d'un lendemain de soirée et enfonça le bouton de l'habitacle métallique. Wilson fronça les sourcils en direction du Néphrologue et finit par ouvrir la bouche.  
Il venait apparemment de _comprendre_ , pensa ironiquement House.

\- Tu étais avec Cuddy ?, demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

House qui fixait les chiffres changeant dans un ordre décroissant tourna la tête vers son ami, surpris.

\- Et tu dis ça parce que ?

\- Elle a la gueule de bois aussi, expliqua Wilson, enthousiaste.

\- Elle a peut-être la migraine aussi, rétorqua insouciamment House en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Elle a la migraine parce qu'elle a _la gueule de bois_ , contra son ami. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Le Diagnosticien soupira en adressant un regard ennuyé à Wilson, regard qu'il regretta puisqu'il semblait faire office de confirmation pour l'Oncologue.  
Et à en juger par le sourire de Wilson, il n'en avait pas fini pour la journée.

\- Je le savais !, s'écria-t-il.

House bénit le ciel qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur. Et maudit Wilson pour sa voix si dérangeante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu me fatigues.

Le Diagnosticien soupira d'exaspération et se donna la tache de raconter à son ami leur « soirée » de la veille en ne citant que les grandes lignes et lui épargnant le maximum de détails –dont il avait le souvenir-.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?, demanda encore Wilson, une fois le récit rapide de House terminé.

\- Elle m'a expliqué en long et en large et en travers que ce n'était que du sexe, et encore, parce qu'on était bourrés, finit par lâcher House en s'engageant dans le couloir menant à son bureau.

\- Mais.

Wilson fit une pause, pour donner un effet plus dramatique à ses dires.  
Il suivit House hors de l'ascenseur et sourit triomphalement en remarquant la mine désespérée de son ami.

\- Tu veux que ça soit plus que ça, conclut-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du bureau du Diagnosticien.

\- Et ta théorie est fondée sur ?, se moqua House en essayant de le dépasser.

\- Tu as dit « _Elle_ m'a expliqué » et non que _vous_ avez décidé que ce n'était qu'une histoi…

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je te raconte les _détails_ ?, le coupa House, agacé.

\- Tu éludes, House…

\- Tu es la pire migraine que quelqu'un puisse avoir, l'accusa celui-ci en entrant dans la salle de différentiel.

Wilson eut un sourire en coin avant de finalement aller rejoindre son bureau. Après tout, il aurait tout le temps d'exposer ses théories à House.  
Assis à son bureau, l'Oncologue essayait plus ou moins de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il finissait de remplir. L'idée d'aller voir Cuddy lui rongeait l'esprit mais une image de lui découpé en morceaux par House –ou les deux- l'en résolut.  
Il se dit néanmoins qu'il pouvait toujours s'en prendre à House, en éternel Criquet-Cupidon-Fouineur.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par deux coups frappés à sa porte ; il se leva pour l'ouvrir et offrit un sourire chaleureux à sa visiteuse.

\- Entre, dit l'Oncologue à la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour qu'elle entre.

* * *

18H03. La jeune femme posa son stylo et ferma le dossier devant elle dans un soupir. Elle avait passé la journée à résoudre divers problèmes tout en essayant de ménager de son mieux la migraine qui ne la quittait toujours pas.  
Elle avait avalé au moins trois comprimés d'ibuprofène pour calmer son mal de tête qui semblait s'accentuer à mesure que le temps passait. Même en ajoutant de fortes doses de caféine au cocktail, cela restait dérangeant dans son travail.

Cuddy se massa les tempes quelques secondes avant de se résoudre à rentrer. Elle ne serait pas efficace si elle restait, de toute façon. La Doyenne se dirigea vers son porte-manteau, y décrocha ses affaires et prit la direction du parking. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien, et le lendemain tout serait oublié.

Cette pensée lui rappela ce à quoi elle avait essayé de ne plus repenser de la journée et elle soupira. En fermant la portière de sa voiture, elle prit la décision de jeter toute goutte d'alcool se trouvant dans sa villa.  
La jeune femme soupira à nouveau en apercevant la moto du Diagnosticien encore présente dans le parking ; il n'était pas encore rentré.

* * *

18H03. Assis à son bureau, House torturait sa balle rouge en réfléchissant. Sa principale préoccupation était son cas dont les symptômes étaient inscrits sur le tableau blanc qu'il avait traîné jusqu'à son bureau.  
Parfois, il pensait à elle. Surtout à ce qui s'était passé la veille.  
Tout ça à cause de Wilson.

Il maudit son ami en envoyant pour la énième fois sa balle contre le mur. Wilson avait pris soins de lui concocter un de ses discours dont il avait le secret et tout au long de la journée et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, l'Oncologue se faisait un plaisir de le lui répéter.

Il se leva, arrêta la musique qu'il avait mise en fond sonore et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours et la nuit avait déjà pris de terrain. Le ciel était sombre et les rues de Princeton calmes malgré les voitures qui les encombraient. Les conducteurs étaient prudents en un temps pareil et conduisaient doucement, donnant cette fausse impression de quiétude à la ville.

Il retourna à son bureau quand il vit la voiture de la Doyenne franchir le portail de l'hôpital.  
House finit par ramasser ses affaires et boiter douloureusement vers la porte ; la journée avait été éprouvante et la migraine qui s'était ajoutée à son mal de jambe l'avait atténué.

Il goba un cachet de Vicodine à cette seule pensée. Il jeta ensuite le flacon vide à la poubelle en se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû en prendre trois dans la matinée.  
House soupira quand cette remarque le conduit encore à penser aux événements de la veille. Pas que ça l'affectait ou le préoccupait, les réflexions de Wilson n'y étaient pas du tout pour quelque chose non plus.. Seulement voilà, ça l'intriguait, attirait sa curiosité et nourrissait son besoin de savoir ce qui s'était _exactement_ passé.

Même s'il s'en doutait bien et pouvait aisément deviner tout seul, cela ne lui suffisait pas.  
Parce que Houe aimait le détail.

Résigné à oublier toute cette affaire –qui, finalement ne lui apporterait aucun plus-, House éteignit la lumière de son bureau, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son tableau blanc.  
Il se dirigea finalement vers sa moto en tâtant le flacon de Vicodine dans la poche de sa veste, celui-ci plein.

* * *

18H41. La jeune femme soupira en posant les cartes qu'elle avait soigneusement empilées sur la table basse. Elle jeta par la suite un regard ennuyé à plusieurs de ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là dans son salon.  
Cuddy secoua la tête en chassant des images de la veille et se leva énergiquement –chose qu'elle regretta- pour s'emparer de son pyjama de la veille, ce qui semblait être le reste de son shorty et se retrouva à rougir violement avant de se dire que c'était ridicule puisque ça ne s'est pas passé de leur plein gré et que.. Elle ne trouva pas d'autres arguments et se contenta alors du premier.  
La jeune femme chercha ensuite le reste de ses vêtements –à savoir, son soutien-gorge- mais ne le trouva pas dans le salon, ni dans la chambre. Elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier et mit son pyjama dans la corbeille à linge.

Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et s'en approcha. Se débarrassant de ses talons, la jeune femme posa les mains sur le rebord du lavabo un instant avant d'en user pour déboutonner son chemisier. Elle l'envoya au loin avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses traits fatigués dans la glass.

L'envie d'une douche brûlante la submergea. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris et une sensation de lourdeur l'envahissait. Une petite zone bleutée au niveau de sa clavicule attisa son attention et lui soutira un soupir alors qu'elle passait le doigt dessus.

Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer l'endroit où il l'avait marquée et fronça les sourcils. Elle qui voulait oublier.. La voilà condamnée à y repenser à chaque fois qu'elle s'habillerait pendant au moins trois jours.  
La jeune femme releva la tête en sentant une présence derrière elle et croisa le bleu azur des yeux de celui qui avait occupé ses pensées toute la journée.

\- Vous avez perdu vos clés ?, demanda sarcastiquement Cuddy en le fixant à travers le miroir, son doigt toujours sur la marque violacée.

\- Curiosité, annonça-t-il simplement en s'avançant vers elle.

Debout à quelques centimètres derrière elle, House observait le reflet de la jeune femme dans le miroir, intrigué. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à le foutre dehors, ou du moins, se précipiter pour se couvrir. Cuddy ne faisait que le fixer intensément, lui demandant silencieusement de s'expliquer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas curieuse de savoir comment c'était ?, questionna-t-il sans quitter son reflet des yeux.

\- Ca ne changera rien au fait que je ne le saurai jamais.

Il sourit narquoisement et avança jusqu'à coller son torse au dos de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna au contact de l'homme, mais ne quitta pas ses yeux perçant du regard. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de la Doyenne, rendant ainsi toute tentative de fuite vaine. Cuddy déglutit difficilement quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou quand il se pencha vers elle.

Ne voyant aucune réticence de la part de la jeune femme, House promena ses doigts sur le ventre de la jeune femme, lentement pour ne pas la brusquer mais si sensuellement qu'elle peina à ne pas émettre de soupir de contentement. Elle en oublia même la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et les circonstances qui les entouraient.

\- Vous voulez savoir ?, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en frôlant à peine sa peau de ses lèvres.

Elle ne sut répondre, une vague de chaleur l'envahissant doucement ; allant de son ventre où étaient toujours les mains du Diagnosticien à ses joues qui étaient à présent légèrement plus roses.  
Il prit son silence pour un oui et s'aventura à descendre ses mains plus bas avant de rencontrer le bord du pantalon de la jeune femme. Elle colla son dos davantage au torse de House et ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'affairait à défaire le bouton de son pantalon.

Elle les rouvrit brusquement quand elle sentit le vêtement descendre le long de ses cuisses et posa la main sur celle de House avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Elle était revenue à la réalité.  
Il chercha son regard dans le miroir et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur qu'elle peina à soutenir.

-Shhht, laissez-vous faire, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Il appuya ses paroles en embrassant son cou, puis ses clavicules, passant par la marque bleutée qu'il lui avait faite la veille et allant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il revint vers sa mâchoire et y déposa multiples baisers traçant son chemin vers son oreille, qu'il mordilla doucement avant d'embrasser la zone près de son oreille.

Cuddy lâcha doucement prise sur la main du Diagnosticien qui en profita pour venir chatouiller sa peau de ses longs doigts.  
Finalement, elle se laissa faire.  
Ou pas.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le médecin et ne tarda pas à le mettre à égalité avec elle. Il sourit quand elle se mordilla les lèvres alors que son jean atterrit au sol, puis fendit sur celles-ci.  
Un baiser passionné s'en suivit et des souvenirs de la veille surgirent, elle soupira alors contre les lèvres de son amant.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas que l'alcool qui avait eu raison de leur raison.

L'embrassant à nouveau, Cuddy le traîna vers la douche en évitant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Ils y parvinrent toutefois en quelques instants.  
L'eau chaude commença à couler.

Il cala son dos contre la paroi de la cabine de la douche de façon à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe qui le faisait déjà assez souffrir, et l'attira contre lui, reprenant la pose d'avant. Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sur l'épaule du Diagnosticien, savourant le doux contact de ses mains sur son corps humide.

Une fois débarrassés des derniers vêtements qui leur restaient et complètement mouillés, House prit le gel douche et en versa généreusement le contenu aromatisé au melon sur le buste de la Doyenne, toujours collée à lui.  
Il descella un soupire de contentement quand il usa de ses mains pour faire mousser la liqueur sur son corps frémissant à chaque contact. Elle vibrait littéralement sous ses caresses, de plus en plus accentuées.

Il massa un moment le ventre plat de la jeune femme avant de finalement s'aventurer plus bas, appliquant soigneusement la mousse sur ses hanches. Il l'incita à écarter les cuisses, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner.  
House s'appliqua alors à étendre la mousse à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, évitant sadiquement de la toucher plus intimement mais la frôlant de temps en temps avant de s'éloigner aussitôt.  
Elle grogna quand il remonta le long de ses flancs pour ensuite inverser leur position et la plaquer contre la paroi embuée de la douche.

Dévorant son cou de multitude de baisers et morsures ardues et usant de sa main gauche pour flatter sa poitrine, le médecin soutirait à la jeune femme des gémissements de plus en plus audibles, l'excitant un peu plus lui aussi.  
Elle profita que ses mains à elles soient libres pour le délester de son boxer et le virer de la cabine étroite de la douche.

L'eau continuait à glisser le long de leurs corps, toujours aussi brûlante. Comme les baisers qu'il déposait sur le cou de la jeune femme.  
Tout était chaud dans la pièce ; l'eau, l'atmosphère, lui, son souffle sa peau, sa température à elle…  
Tout était décidément trop chaud.

Elle ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il se pressait de plus en plus contre elle et savoura le moment en pensant que la soirée de la veille n'avait pas dû être moins bonne. La jeune femme les rouvrit en le sentant s'éloigner brusquement. Elle accrocha son regard assombri par le désir alors qu'il la contemplait et secoua la tête en effaçant la distance entre eux.

Cuddy le poussa de manière provocante jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse finalement sur le siège de la douche. Elle ne perdit pas son temps et prit place sur les genoux du Diagnosticien, celui-ci se laissant totalement faire, un petit sourire en coin.  
La jeune femme s'amusa à l'aguicher en glissant lentement le long des cuisses de l'homme –épargnant de son mieux la droite- avant qu'il ne la saisisse par les hanches et la fasse complétement avancer vers lui, unissant enfin leurs deux corps.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait, cette fois provoquée par l'homme qui prenait possession de son corps.  
Cuddy grogna quand elle sentit cette chaleur la quitter et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle rencontra son regard contrarié dans la glass. Elle était toujours devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, portait toujours son pantalon et un soutien-gorge et son doigt n'avait pas bougé de sa clavicule.  
Cuddy entrouvrit la bouche pour à la fin laisser échapper un petit soupir. Voilà qu'elle fantasmait sur son employé… Ca n'avait rien d'un rêve puisqu'elle ne dormait pas et encore moins une hallucination du moment qu'elle ne se droguait pas non plus.  
Non, c'était un fantasme.

Ou alors, se dit Cuddy, un tour que lui jouait son subconscient pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle était bien plus curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé qu'elle ne se permettait de l'avouer.  
Elle se débarrassa –elle-même- de ses derniers vêtements et se dirigea vers la douche, parce que toutes ces analyses étaient bien jolies mais qu'elles ne calmaient décidément pas la bouffée de chaleur qu'elle avait.

Une bonne douche froide plus tard, Cuddy s'enroula dans son peignoir orange-mange et se dirigea vers sa chambre, épuisée. Elle se félicité d'avoir eu le courage de faire son lit le matin et s'y plongea, soulagée de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de repos.

Elle faillit pousser un cri de frustration quand elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller mais se contenta de le jeter au loin et de prendre celui à côté d'elle.  
Il avait l'odeur de Gregory House.

* * *

 _To Be Continued._

 ** _PS :_** _nous sommes bien d'accord que ça ne pouvait qu'être un fantasme ? :3  
Sinon, contactez I-Am-Frustrated-Foundation :D_


	5. Communication

H'llo kids !

Nous y voilà, le cinquième chapitre déjà ! (déjà ?)  
Un peu plus long que les autres.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer :* Continuez, ça fait plaisir :*  
Pas de réponses cette fois (je le ferai en MP puisque vous avez tous des comptes, mais un peu plus tard, si j'ai du temps ^^.)

So, enjoy it (hope)!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Communication.**

* * *

21H. La pluie avait cessé depuis deux bonnes heures. Toutefois, le bruit de collision de gouttes d'eau avec le sol se faisait toujours distinctement entendre à chaque fois que le vent secouait les branches des arbres de la ville.  
Les rues étaient pratiquement vides en ce jour de semaine le froid régnant ne favorisant pas les balades nocturnes. Le calme s'était donc emparé de la ville.  
Et il aimait ça, le calme.

Seulement voilà, depuis près de dix minutes, un son violent venait briser ce moment de silence – et ses tympans- qu'il s'était octroyé. Le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas, et plus il l'ignorait, plus celui-ci s'intensifiait.  
Son visiteur ne semblait pas tellement vouloir lui ficher la paix. Mais s'il était têtu, House l'était encore plus. Il se concentra alors sur le battement irrégulier de son cœur, notant chaque pulsation qui différait de l'autre il se passa une main moite sur le front et prit son tube orangé.

House l'observa un instant il était plein de pilules qui, si elles lui pourrissaient la vie, elles diminuaient aussi sa douleur. Douleur qui était plus présente ce soir-là, comme pratiquement à chaque fois que quelque chose le préoccupait.  
Il l'en délesta finalement d'un comprimé en notant avec amertume qu'il avait largement dépassé la dose maximale recommandée. Même pour lui.

 _Gregory House.  
Vicodine.  
1000 mg.  
30 Comprimés. _

Il lisait et relisait l'inscription sur l'étiquette en attendant que le temps passe, et emporte la douleur avec lui. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, et alors que sa cuisse semblait le faire moins souffrir, qu'il remarqua qu'on avait cessé de frapper à sa porte.  
House se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à celle-ci, s'emparant de sa canne au passage plus pour s'empêcher de prendre une autre pilule que pour autre chose.  
Il ouvrit la porte et un vent assez violent le frappa au visage il tendit le cou pour en connaitre la provenance et vit que la porte de l'immeuble n'était pas complètement fermée.

Pestant contre ses voisins –et la Terre entière- le médecin avança maladroitement vers celle-ci, une épaisse couche de pénombre surplombant l'endroit.  
Quelques –douloureux- pas suffirent à House pour atteindre sa destination. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, le Diagnosticien ajouta le nom de James Wilson à la liste des gens contre qui il jurait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- J'ai besoin de parler, l'informa simplement l'Oncologue.

\- Crétin.

House se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Seule la lumière d'un lampadaire les éclairant.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu une femme.

Il fit une pause, levant les yeux vers le ciel qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser et continua sur sa lancée, House n'ayant jusque-là pas réagi.

\- Belle, intelligente.. Forte…

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Et si cette fois, c'était moi l'âme en détresse ? Et si c'était moi qui avais besoin que quelqu'un me ramasse à la petite cuillère ?, poursuivit Wilson sans vraiment prêter attention à son ami.

House le dévisagea.

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu es un soufflet au chocolat ?

\- Je crois que j'ai assez été fort comme ça, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un qui me… Soutienne.

Wilson secoua la tête, comme s'il se faisait pitié à lui-même.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as vu une patiente qui n'a pas pleuré quand tu lui as annoncé qu'elle allait mourir ?

\- Ce n'est pas une patiente, objecta Wilson.

\- Huh ?

\- Elle est merveilleuse…, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, le rêve dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis.

Wilson tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, déconcerté. Il le fixa un moment avant de soupirer en retournant à la contemplation de la rue déserte. L'Oncologue leva les yeux au ciel assombri davantage par les nuages alors que House n'avait pas bougé, semblant attendre que son ami parle.

\- Tu ne serais pas venu m'harceler –et je pèse mes mots- pour parler de toi-même.

Cette fois, Wilson sourit, désolé. Il était pris au piège.

\- Belle analyse, Sherlock !

\- James Wilson, tu mérites un Oscar !, s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence, comblé par le sifflement du vent. Un bruit plus fort se fit entendre, l'orage n'allait pas tarder à recommencer. House attendait maintenant que son ami prenne la parole et lui révèle la raison de sa venue, même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, conseilla Wilson en notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils feraient peut-être mieux d'entrer.

\- On a déjà parlé, trancha-t-il, voulant en finir avec cette histoire.

\- Vous n'avez pas pris cette décision tous les deux.

\- Tu es meilleur acteur qu'argumentateur, lui signala House.

Wilson eut un léger rire. L'ambiance était soudainement devenue sérieuse.

\- _Elle_ a décidé que c'était une bêtise, rappela-t-il.

\- Si c'est son choix…

\- Ce n'est pas le tien aussi ?, demanda Wilson, moqueur en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ca a l'air de ne pas l'être ?

\- Voilà ce que je pense : Cuddy a dit que ce n'était qu'une erreur parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire rejeter si jamais elle montrait qu'elle voulait autre chose, expliqua patiemment l'Oncologue avant de faire signe à House de se taire. Elle s'est empressée de te le dire elle-même parce que fière qu'elle est, elle n'aurait pas pu accepter le fait que ça soit toi qui le fasse. Et _toi_ …

\- Et _moi,_ je pense que tu dérailles. On a bu, on s'est envoyés en l'air, pris du bon temps _j'ai_ pris mon pied mais ça s'arrête là. Je me suis tapé la patronne, tu devrais me féliciter.

Un sentiment de dégoût l'envahit à ces paroles et il eut envie de se rincer la bouche. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu prononcer ces mots. Wilson, lui, le fixa avec un air amusé.  
Ce qui –normalement- n'était pas la réaction qu'il aurait dû avoir, pensa House.

\- Tu ne penses pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis, fit l'unique réponse de l'Oncologue.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il se leva.

\- Parle-lui, conseilla simplement Wilson alors que House fermait la porte de l'immeuble.

L'Oncologue se leva en entendant le bruit d'une autre porte se fermer et rejoignit sa voiture.  
Mettant le contact d'une main, Wilson consultait l'SMS qu'il venait de recevoir de l'autre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il démarra le véhicule.

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

Il était un peu moins de dix heures. La journée avait commencé depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Pour certains. Les Urgences débordaient de gens, allant du jeune homme qui s'était fait piquer par une abeille alors qu'il y était allergique au groupe de lycéens qui se trouvaient dans le bus accidenté le matin-même.  
Une journée mouvementée commençait pour bon nombre des médecins, infirmiers, administrateurs…

Le Doyenne et Administratrice générale de l'hôpital se tenait dans le hall de l'hôpital, discutant avec animosité avec son Chef du service d'Oncologie. Un événement important se préparait, et pour l'occasion, Cuddy avait choisi de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté en portant une robe qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur, sans être vulgaire.  
Elle se désolait de devoir user de ses atouts dans son travail, toutefois.

\- Il arrive dans l'après-midi ?, demanda Wilson en signant un papier que lui tendait une infirmière avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Vers 14H, vous serez occupé ?

\- Pas pendant une petite heure.

Cuddy lui sourit en signant le même papier que l'Oncologue.  
L'infirmière ne chercha pas à rester plus longtemps et retourna à ses occupations.

\- Je me disais que vous pouviez lui faire faire un tour dans le service. Voir les lieux et constater par lui-même le changement qu'il pourrait y apporter serait une meilleure stratégie que seulement lui montrer des chiffres, lui expliqua la Doyenne, le regard rivé vers son bureau.

Un homme semblait l'y attendre.

\- Vous pensez qu'une heure suffira ?, la questionna Wilson en regardant dans la même direction que Cuddy. Il commence à s'impatienter…

\- Il attendra encore un peu, le rassura la jeune femme en regardant son ami. Vous pourrez lui faire voir ce qui vous semble être le plus important, je prendrai la relève à 15H.

\- Je vais quand même essayer de recaler le rendez-vous, promit-il en consultant déjà son agenda sur son téléphone.

\- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, il part à 15H30 de toute façon.

\- Alors mon rendez-vous attendra une demi-heure. Mon patient ne mourra pas d'ici-là, plaisanta-t-il en trouvant ses propos étrangement ressemblant à ceux de House.

Cuddy secoua la tête, mais sourit à son ami, reconnaissante. Elle prit les quelques dossiers que lui tendait une jeune interne, lui donna quelques consignes à propos de son patient et offrit un sourire désolé à Wilson quand elle partit. Il lui assura silencieusement que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Ca va aller ?, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Comme à chaque fois, le rassura encore la jeune femme. J'imagine…

Cette fois, elle soupira. Elle était décidément fatiguée, la nuit ayant été courte. L'insomnie avait été sa compagne la veille et une solitude plus présente s'était faite ressentir.  
Wilson lui assura que tout allait bien se passer avant d'entamer une discussion plus professionnelle, concernant la visite du plus important donateur de l'année.

\- Quelle joie de vous trouver là !, s'exclama une voix familière derrière la Doyenne.

\- Quelle joie que vous nous ayez fait l'honneur de venir !, répondit sarcastiquement Cuddy alors que House arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Il faut dire que la nuit aura été courte, rétorqua-t-il dans un regard entendu.

\- Vous… Je n'ai pas envie de savoir.. J'ai un rendez-vous, bégaya-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà.

House la suivit du regard jusqu'à-ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de son bureau et fronça les sourcils.

\- Absolument aucune gêne entre vous, se moqua Wilson, sortant son ami de sa contemplation.

\- Elle a vraiment un rendez-vous, répondit House, ennuyé.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il pouvait attendre, mais curieusement dès que t'es arrivé…

Le Diagnosticien n'écoutait même plus la mule qui lui servait d'ami et prit la direction des ascenseurs, suivit –il le savait- de celui-ci.  
Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des portes de l'habitacle, attendant que Wilson n'arrive à sa hauteur pour lui crier de le lâcher mais fut coupé dans son élan de tendresse par un homme qui semblait connaitre son nom.

\- On s'est vus, hier main, expliqua celui-ci.

Le Diagnosticien ne répondit pas, attendant simplement qu'il poursuive en le fixant d'une moue interrogative.

\- Je cherche toujours Lisa, informa l'homme.

Lisa. Il l'avait appelée _Lisa_.

\- On m'a dit qu'elle travaillait ici.

\- Elle est occupée, répondit simplement House, en reprenant sa marche.

Wilson sourit à l'inconnu en remarquant sa mine déconfite après son _entretien_ avec son ami et tacha de le rattraper.

\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda l'Oncologue, une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Le père Noel.

Wilson soupira et garda le silence en se disant que ça devait être un des patients mécontents que son ami avait dû _ausculter._

\- Qui est-ce ?

House soupira.

* * *

Midi. La cafétéria devait être bondée de monde. Parce que la pause déjeuner était sacrée, surtout pour un médecin en particulier.  
Le médecin en question fit une entrée théâtrale dans l'antre royale –bureau- d'un certain Oncologue. Il sursauta de son trône –siège- et foudroya la cause de sa presque-attaque du regard. Pourtant, il devait y être habitué, après tout ce temps…  
Ce détail n'échappa pas à House et le fait qu'il était au téléphone ne fit qu'éveiller ses soupçons.

\- Tu as sursauté ?, demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Il parait que les gens font souvent ça quand ils ont un ami comme toi, tiqua Wilson.

\- _Tu_ ne sursaute jamais… Qui est-ce ?

\- La futur-ex-Madame-Wilson.

L'Oncologue se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller décrocher son manteau et l'enfiler.

\- Et on va déjeuner, ajouta-t-il avant de laisser son ami.

\- Et « _Les potes avant les meufs »_ t'en fais quoi ?, s'outra House, faussement vexé.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit et un vent lui balaya le visage quand son ami ferma la porte du bureau sur lui. House observa la porte en réfléchissant un instant avant de la rouvrir aussi délicatement que la première fois et descendit à la cafétéria, seul.

Il revint à son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, l'appétit coupé.

 _Rythme cardiaque instable.  
Saignements. –hémorragie interne-.  
Sang dans les urines. –insuffisance rénale (improuvée)-.  
Antécédents de drogue.  
Faiblesse musculaire.  
_ _Troubles de la personnalité_ _.  
TROUBLES DE LA PERSONNALITE !_

Rien de vraiment cohérent. C'était comme si tout son corps avait décidé de déconner au même moment, autrement la solution était loin d'être évidente.  
House massa sa cuisse douloureuse d'une main, sa canne tapotant sur le sol grâce à l'autre. Il fixait le tableau comme si la solution s'y trouvait –ce qui était techniquement le cas- mais ne parvenait pas à relier les symptômes les uns aux autres afin de trouver leur commune cause.

Le Diagnosticien avala sa troisième pilule de la journée avant de jeter au loin le tube de Vicodine. Il posa le front sur le pommeau de sa canne et ferma les yeux le surplus de réflexion ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.  
Et cette matinée-là, son esprit était occupé par autre chose en plus de son cas.

House leva à nouveau les yeux et reconsidéra les symptômes de sa patiente avant que son esprit ne l'en emmène à mille lieux.

 _Parle-lui..  
Je cherche toujours Lisa._

Et maintenant, elle déjeunait avec cet inconnu. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela ne quittait pas ses pensées. Toute cette histoire l'intriguait, et ce n'était pas –comme l'aurait présumé son pseudo-psychologue- à cause des événements récents.  
Il maudit Wilson pour au moins la cinquantième fois en deux jours. D'abord pour l'avoir fait penser durant toute la nuit, ensuite pour le fait qu'il réfléchissait encore à l'heure qu'il était. _  
_

Le Néphrologue bénit pour la première fois de sa vie Foreman qui venait de franchir la porte de la salle des différentiels mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. Sa présence suffisait à focaliser ses pensées sur le cas.  
Le Neurologue prit place sur une chaise en silence, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention qu'il n'en reçut.

\- Elle n'a pas de trouble de la personnalité, fit Foreman après un court silence passé à fixer le tableau.

Il se leva et effaça pour la deuxième fois le _symptôme._

* * *

12H21. Cuddy s'installait tout juste à la table du restaurant le plus proche de l'hôpital, souriant aimablement à l'homme qui faisait de même. Ils firent leur demande et discutaient à présent en attendant que leur repas arrive.

\- Tu es aussi inaccessible que le Président des Etats-Unis !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et aussi occupée, ajouta la Doyenne en lui rendant son sourire.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre ! Ton petit-ami me l'a bien fait remarquer ce matin, informa l'homme.

\- Qui ça ?, demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

\- Je crois qu'il s'appelle House… Pourquoi ?, dit-il, confus.

Cuddy essaya de garder son calme et ne pas paraitre aussi surprise qu'elle l'était réellement avant de sourire poliment à l'homme en face d'elle en espérant que ça ne ressemblait pas à une grimace.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, Dan, rectifia-t-elle doucement.

\- Il avait l'air de l'être, quand je suis venu hier…

\- Il _avait l'air_?, répéta la Doyenne, perdue.

\- C'est lui qui m'a ouvert la porte alors…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa-t-elle simplement, n'étant pas encline à étaler sa vie personnelle.

Elle se traita d'idiote lorsqu'elle formula cette pensée. _House_ et _vie personnelle_ n'allaient décidément pas ensemble.

\- Alors j'ai toujours mes chances ?, demanda-t-il, seulement à moitié plaisantant.

Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de paraitre arrogante, elle aurait soupiré bruyamment. Dan avait été un bon ami tout au plus pendant ses années de fac, mais jamais rien d'autre. Il avait pourtant essayé de faire évoluer cette simple relation amicale, sans succès.  
Ils avaient par la suite gardé contact quelques temps avant qu'il ne se transforme en une simple connaissance pour finir dans la case « _bon ancien ami_ ».  
Et le voilà qui revenait à la charge.

\- Tu sais bien que non, contra –gentiment- Cuddy.

\- On verra bien, rétorqua-t-il, confiant.

Elle lui offrit un sourire railleur et soupira presque de contentement quand le serveur arriva avec leur commande. La jeune femme en profita pour les lancer dans un sujet de discussion totalement différent, pas très à l'aise avec celui qu'il essayait d'ouvrir.  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, et déjà, à l'époque, ne désirait rien d'autre qu'une simple amitié avec l'homme. Mais il était têtu.

\- Tu vas croire que je fuis, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important dans moins d'une demi-heure, s'excusa la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard en consultant l'SMS que lui envoyait Wilson.

\- Go, Obama, plaisanta l'homme en se levant pour la saluer.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir revu, lui assura la jeune femme en lui offrant une brève étreinte.

\- J'espère que la prochaine fois ne sera pas dans vingt ans.

Elle lui assura que non et quitta son ancien ami en se sentant coupable d'éprouver du soulagement quand elle franchit la porte du restaurant. Cuddy s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture avant de s'engager dans les rues étroites du quartier où se trouvait le restaurant.

* * *

18H. L'après-midi avait été spécialement chargée et éprouvante. Le donateur avait quitté l'hôpital une heure auparavant, y laissant une bonne somme d'argent en faveur du service d'Oncologie. Satisfaite et soulagée, Cuddy arrangeait maintenant les papiers nécessaires pour le début des rénovations et passait les coups de fil nécessaires aux opérations.  
Elle raccrocha avec le responsable de la communication de l'entreprise de vente de matériaux médicaux et se leva.

18H. House n'avait pas bougé de la salle de différentiels depuis l'après-midi, passant un trait sur son repas et repos mais pas la Vicodine.  
Il avala la quatrième pilule de la journée et se tourna vers son équipe. Le Diagnosticien les fixa intensément et finit par initier pour la énième fois un diagnostic différentiel pour à la fin arriver au même stade que les autres fois. Attendre que d'autre symptômes ne se manifestent leur sembla alors être la meilleure option pour le moment.  
Il leur donna une batterie de tests à faire et se leva.

18H. Wilson était tranquillement installé à son bureau, en train de remplir les derniers dossiers de la journée. Il venait d'en finir avec son rendez-vous qu'il avait finalement dû décaler de deux heures, puisque le donateur était resté plus longtemps que prévu.  
Vers 16H30, il avait laissé Cuddy s'entretenir avec l'homme afin qu'elle règle les derniers détails administratifs et financiers qui lui échappaient plus ou moins. Il avait alors reçu son patient trente minutes plus tard et remplissait à présent son dossier médical.  
On frappa à sa porte.

\- Il a fait un don, sourit la jeune femme en entrant dans le bureau de l'Oncologue.

Wilson se leva de sa chaise, souriant sincèrement à la jeune femme et prit le chèque qu'elle lui montrait en la félicitant. Il le regarda rapidement avant de le lui rendre, toujours en souriant. C'était là, la somme la plus importante que son service recevait et, il le savait, allait engendrer un changement radical dans celui-ci.

\- Beau travail, le félicita la jeune femme.

\- Vous aussi. Heureusement qu'il y'a des gens qui ne savent pas que faire de leur argent !

\- Heureusement qu'ils l'utilisent en notre faveur, précisa-t-elle.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau et hésita un moment en la regardant.

\- On devrait fêter ça. Un verre, ça vous dit ?, proposa-t-il prudemment.

\- Je ne bois plus, s'excusa Cuddy en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas bon ménage avec une gueule de bois récente, avoua innocemment Wilson en faisant mine de réfléchir. Un café alors ?

\- Il vous l'a dit, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, ne cherchant même pas à nier.

\- Pas vraiment.

Cuddy le jugea un moment avant de se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre et regarder le ciel nuageux à travers.

\- Je suis sûr que vous devriez lui en parler, tenta l'Oncologue en priant qu'elle ne le tue pas sur place.

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Il n'en est pas vraiment satisfait…

\- Il vous l'a dit ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- L'a sous-entendu.

Cuddy soupira et allait rétorquer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Quelle est la relation entre une insuffisance rénale qui n'en est pas une, une baisse de tension en position debout et une juive –ex-droguée-? Et je ne parle pas de Cud…

Les trois se dévisagèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, figés. Cuddy rompit le silence en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol du bureau, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle simplement, soulagée d'avoir échappé à cette discussion.

Elle rejoignit finalement son bureau, plus intriguée qu'elle n'en était sortie. Ramassant ses affaires, elle se maudit –ainsi que Wilson- d'y accorder autant d'importance alors qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier toute cette affaire.  
Alors comme ça, House y pensait aussi.  
Elle soupira.

\- J'dis rien, mais elle n'attend que le moment où tu iras lui parler…

House lança un regard noir à son ami avant de retourner à la contemplation de la ville.

\- Jimmy ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tais-toi.

Ils continuèrent à contempler le ciel depuis le balcon.

* * *

 _To Be Continued._

Petite précision : l'inscription sur le tube de Vicodine est de moi, désolée pour toute incohérence (médecins et pharmaciens : I beg you pardon ! XD, les autres : venez, on s'en fout :D)  
Pour le cas, j'ai juste repris un épisode de la saison 4. ( _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à David)_

Tirez un trait sur ça et dites-moi ce que vous aurez pensé du chapitre !  
See ya soon =)


	6. Back to normal

People. Me voilà neuf jours après le dernier post (pas d'ma faute, though).

Voilà, j'espère que l'attente en aura valu le coup (voyez la case review ? C'est là qu'il faut me le dire ;) )

Mais avant, je réponds d'abord à celles de la dernière fois :

 **Alex' :** comme tu le dis, tu verras bien quelles sont les intentions de Dan (sauf si tu veux être spoilée :p). Ne t'avance pas trop concernant Wilson, juste to say it ;) et je suis contente que tu l'aimes un peu :p Enjoy this one !

 **Nounours :** God saves James Wilson.

 **ILOAH :** " _Jimmy ?_ _\- Hmm ? - Tais-toi."_ c'est justement de la communication, je vais t'expliquer puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir assez de neurones pour le faire toute seule : il lui demande de se taire pour qu'il ne dise pas ce qu'il sait déjà et parce qu'il lui ouvrait les yeux alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'est bon, you get it ? Fine :3.  
 _"Qui veut le cul de Lisa Cuddy ?"_ très subtil. Je devrai changer le titre de cette fic à ça ! Elle est vilaine, très, très, vilaine :x ET ! Fallait vraiment que tu dises cela alors que je venais de lire une fic où elle voulait une fessée ? XD Voilà la suite, plus tard que prévu à cause de toi !

 **Laura :** la voilà, en espérant que tu soies aussi impatiente pour la suite cette fois aussi. Laisse-moi connaitre ton avis, aussi, ça fait plaisir ^^

Alors les enfants, NOW,

 **ATTENTION :** _présence de scènes à caractère religieux. Je préfère prévenir. N'étant pas Juive, je ne connais que quelques détails à propos de cette religion, j'ai fait des recherches aussi. Donc, s'il y'a une quelconque incohérence, je suis profondément désolée; ce n'est en aucun cas voulu. Aussi, House étant athée, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques moqueries, restant raisonnables par contre._

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

Love, people !

Et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Back to normal.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

Cuddy décrochait le premier appel de la journée quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. La jeune femme ne fit que foudroyer son employé du regard avant de baisser les yeux, se concentrant sur l'appel téléphonique. Il avança d'un pas lourd vers elle et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Elle lui fit signe de s'en aller, il l'ignora et se mit à l'observer. Sa poitrine se levait de descendait, suivant sa respiration agitée ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient son fin visage elle était simplement maquillée mais ses joues étaient plus rosies et un tailleur noir caressait les courbes de son corps.  
House s'interrompit dans ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte qu'elles frôlaient l'érotisme et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait les yeux baissés.

Elle ne lui adressait aucun regard, complètement absorbée par son travail. Par moments, elle griffonnait quelques mots sur un bout de papier, consultait son ordinateur ou un quelconque dossier avant de retourner à sa conversation. La Doyenne fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre et finit par sourire, apparemment soulagée.

House pria tous les saints qu'elle arrête de se comporter ainsi, pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Il essaya de focaliser son attention sur autre chose qu'elle mais ne put détourner le regard de la jeune femme qui se passait maintenant la main dans les cheveux.  
Leurs regards se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de se fuir aussitôt. Cuddy ouvrit un tiroir et House prit un cachet de Vicodine avant de tapoter le sol à l'aide de sa canne. Il se résolut finalement à observer celle-ci, balançant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche en tirant la lèvre inférieure.

Si déjà, les femmes passaient autant de temps au téléphone, alors là, quand elles étaient Directrices d'Hôpitaux…  
Ou alors, elle retardait le moment où ils parleraient.  
Mais pourquoi ?

Le Diagnosticien lui jeta un bref regard : elle parlait maintenant de moyens de paiement afin de minimiser les frais. Cela ne l'intéressa pas plus que ça, il baissa alors la tête et retourna à son analyse du comportement de la jeune femme.

D'abord, elle lui avait clairement expliqué que ce qui s'était passé entre eux devait être jeté aux oubliettes. Il avait acquiescé, n'étant pas contre cette idée –contrairement à ce que pensait Wilson-.  
Ensuite, -selon une certaine mule- Cuddy était gênée en sa présence alors qu'à la base, le fait de parler de leur nuit devait éliminer cette gêne qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
Et la voilà qui se comportait différemment.  
Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, dit la jeune femme après avoir raccroché.

\- Je n'ai pas été sage ?, grimaça-t-il, sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Non. Le mari de votre patiente veut changer de médecin, informa-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et vous trouverez un moyen de…

\- Là n'est pas le problème, j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme un enfant, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un enfant aurait fait ce…

\- Plus de tact et d'éthique, sinon vous ferez les consultations du Docteur Wilson et les vôtres pendant dix jours.

\- Favoritisme.

\- Sauvagerie.

\- Vous parlez de…

\- Le mari de votre patiente va arriver dans quelques minutes. Le moins que j'attends de vous est que vous lui présentiez vos excuses, coupa-t-elle encore.

House fronça les sourcils, plus parce qu'elle faisait tomber à l'eau toutes ses tentatives de faire une allusion à caractère sexuel que pour les pseudo-excuses qu'elle attendait de sa part.

\- Vous êtes juive, récitez-lui les 600 commandements et le tour est joué !

\- 613. Et j'en connais une douzaine, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ceux qui bannissent le sexe et l'alcool n'en font apparemment pas partie, tiqua le médecin en arquant un sourcil, joueur.

Elle esquissa un sourire en levant un instant les yeux vers lui et finit par détourner le regard en secouant la tête. Elle alla tout de même rétorquer mais l'homme qui entrait dans son bureau l'en empêcha.  
House le reconnut comme étant celui avec qui Cuddy s'était entretenue la veille, quand elle avait présumé avoir un rendez-vous pour le fuir. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait tuer Wilson plus tard dans la journée pour lui avoir mis ces idées dans la tête.

Il offrit un sourire jaune à l'homme en se levant.

* * *

Midi. Si tous les médecins étaient en train de déjeuner, les Urgences ne connaissaient pas de répit. L'urgence n'avait pas d'heure et le service devait être constamment opérationnel. C'était d'ailleurs, le plus animé de l'hôpital. Il y avait du mouvement non-stop et était tout ce qui se rapprochait d'une fourmilière. L'organisation était alors le facteur principal du bon fonctionnement du service.

La jeune femme donna des consignes à une infirmière, sourit au petit garçon blessé et se dirigea vers le comptoir où s'animaient plusieurs infirmières et secrétaires. Elle se demanda un instant si leur sujet de conversation tournait autour du travail et décida de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention avant d'y poser le dossier qu'elle tenait en main.

Une réceptionniste le prit, laissant de côté le bavardage et tacha d'en faire le nécessaire pour le rendre à la jeune femme par la suite. Elle feuilleta plusieurs autres dossiers en attendant et sursauta lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre derrière elle.

\- Tu devrais faire une pause, conseilla-t-elle doucement en lui enlevant le dossier des mains avant de le poser sur le comptoir.

\- Pas l'temps, contra-t-elle en reprenant le dossier.

\- Le Monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner si tu vas manger avec le beau gosse de l'hôpital..

Il lui confisqua le dossier encore une fois en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur.

\- C'est une invitation ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit narquoisement.

\- C'est une invitation.

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir mais posa bien vite le dossier qu'elle tenait en mains, récupéra celui qu'elle était venue déposer et fit signe à Chase qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il acquiesça et lui intima d'avancer, une main dans le dos de l'Urgentiste.

\- Le beau gosse de l'hôpital, hum..

* * *

12H42. L'Oncologue jeta ses gants à la poubelle et jugea la montre attachée à son poignet. Il conseilla la jeune femme qu'il auscultait de prendre ses antibiotiques à l'heure et sortit de la salle de consultations, en se disant que trois heures étaient bien suffisantes pour la semaine.

Il avança vers le comptoir où il déposa les dossiers des patients qu'il avait traités et lança un regard aux alentours. Le hall n'était pas totalement vide mais il y avait moins de monde que dans la matinée.  
Wilson offrit un de ses sourires d'enfant à la Doyenne de l'hôpital lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision et s'avança vers elle. Il se dit qu'ils pourraient dans l'hypothèse rouvrir le sujet de la veille en espérant que House ne fasse pas d'autres apparitions.

\- Vous me devez toujours un café, annonça-t-il plaisantant.

\- Je vais faire mieux, payer votre déjeuner, proposa Cuddy en lui souriant aussi.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais refuser !

Cuddy eut un léger rire et lui proposa promptement de la suivre vers la cafétéria. Ils y allèrent d'un commun accord, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rester bien loin de l'hôpital.  
Tous deux s'installèrent à une table après avoir rempli leurs plats _et_ que Cuddy eut payé.

12H57. Wilson avait entamé une discussion apparemment animé avec sa patronne quand House franchit les portes de la cafétéria. Son regard tomba directement sur ses deux _amis_ et il fronça les sourcils une seconde. Finalement, il prit son téléphone et pianota dessus pendant quelques secondes.

 _12 :58 :56. Nouveau message.  
Destinateur : BF4E._

 _Tu déjeunes avec l'ennemi, traitre.  
PS : si tu lui remplis la tête de tes idées machiavéliques, t'es un homme mort._

 _xoxox_

Wilson fit la grimace en déchiffrant le contenu de son message et se demanda quand il avait nommé House « BF4E » sur son téléphone et ce que Diable avait pris son ami pour qu'il termine son message avec cette stupide annotation. L'Oncologue finit par sourire et reposa son téléphone.  
Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il pourrait utiliser cet SMS comme argument contre lui un peu plus tard avant de reprendre sa discussion avec la jeune femme.

\- Vous aimez les matelas à eau ?

* * *

17H. Quelques passants s'aventuraient dans le parc la pluie ayant cessé et seul une légère brise venait faire virevolter leurs cheveux –et parapluies-. Le temps était toujours gris, froid et indéniablement triste. Un vent plus fort souffla, les quelques personnes se trouvant dans le parc prirent congé.

House les observa partir un à un, sans vraiment leur prêter attention son esprit était ailleurs. Et pour la première fois, entièrement préoccupé par son cas en cours. Ils avaient mis en place toute un scénario pour que la patiente accepte de se faire opérer avant le coucher du soleil, afin de pouvoir stopper son hémorragie –du moins, en connaitre la source-, et maintenant, il attendait qu'ils aient fini leur « rituel » pour pouvoir procéder à l'opération.

\- Je ne sais pas où vous allez chercher toutes ces traditions, se plaignit House à son ami qui se trouvait être là.

\- Contrairement à toi, quelques gens respectent certaines règles et suivent un mode de vie qui…

\- C'est bon, j'ai saisi, le coupa le Diagnosticien.

Wilson haussa les épaules et focalisa son attention sur les quelques enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Il hocha la tête de dépit quand il en aperçut un se balancer à une des branches d'un pin. L'enfant laissa l'arbre tranquille, semblant remarquer les deux paires d'yeux étaient posées sur lui il accourra donc vers sa mère et tous deux quittèrent le parc.

\- Quelle génération…, maugréa Wilson en glissant de la table en bois sur laquelle ils étaient assis au banc.

House ne répondit rien, continuant à fixer l'arbre. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à cet enfant, mais plutôt à la pomme de pin qui y pendouillait.  
Elle finit par tomber, suite aux nombreuses secousses qu'avait subies l'arbre.

\- Combien dure ce truc ?, demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Euh.. Longtemps, rétorqua Wilson, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce à quoi faisait référence son ami.

Le Diagnosticien se leva précipitamment et claudiqua en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

Il était tard. La salle des différentiels était vide, plongée dans une semi-pénombre seule la lumière provenant de l'extérieur permettait de distinguer faiblement les formes floues des meubles, le tableau où étaient toujours inscrits les symptômes de la patiente et la silhouette du Diagnosticien.  
Un faible rayon de lune vint éclairer partiellement le tableau et un mince sourire prit place au coin des lèvres de House.  
Il avait trouvé. Encore une fois.

\- L'intervention s'est bien passée, annonça une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers le Chirurgien et hocha faiblement la tête, en signe d'approbation. Chase fit de même et quitta la pièce connaissant le Diagnosticien, il préféra le laisser seul à ses réflexions. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée d'insister quand il était dans cet état-là.

House se leva, prit la brosse et effaça les inscriptions sur le tableau. Un lancement de sa cuisse l'obligea à se rassoir il goba de suite une de ses précieuses pilules et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière.  
Le cas était résolu, la douleur ne devait pas tarder à s'atténuer, puisque la pression avait rechuté. Mais son esprit restait chamboulé. Pas quoi, il n'en savait trop rien. Mais il n'en avait cure.

oOOo

Le bruit d'ordinaire passablement dérangeant d'une sonnerie de téléphone parut être un vrai supplice pour les tympans de la jeune femme cette nuit-là. Elle dormait à poings fermés quand son téléphone –ou plutôt, la personne qui l'appelait- décida de troubler son sommeil.  
Cuddy s'empara rageusement de l'appareil et le colla à son oreille, ne cherchant même pas à connaitre l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

\- Son lustre pendouille.

\- Si c'est encore une allusion sex…

\- Elle a une Néphroptose, coupa-t-il, mettant fin à ses menaces.

Elle hocha la tête comme s'il pouvait la voir et n'ajouta rien. Le fait qu'il l'appelle en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer un diagnostic n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Mais en vue des circonstances, cela la troublait un peu.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée, informa-t-il comme elle ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Bien.

Il y eut à nouveau un blanc. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait appelée, alors il se dit que c'était simplement pour l'informer des nouvelles concernant son cas. Il ne put toutefois se résoudre à raccrocher une fois chose faite. Elle non plus, apparemment.

\- Que portez-vous ?, demanda-t-il alors.

Il grimaça.

\- Rien !

Rien. La meilleure réponse à toutes les questions.  
Que fais-tu ? Rien.  
Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Rien.  
Que se passe-t-il ? Rien.  
Que portez-vous ? Rien !

En réalité, elle était en sous-vêtements. Mais la question l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait même pas pu dire au moins la vérité. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il recommence à flirter aussi ouvertement avec elle aussi tôt. Mais c'était en quelque sorte une bonne chose qu'ils reprennent leur mode de vie normal. Si mode de vie y avait.

\- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, renchérit-il.

\- Dommage qu'on soit dans deux endroits différents, rétorqua sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

La facilité avec laquelle elle entrait dans son jeu la surprenait elle-même. Elle avait pourtant cherché à éviter toute conversation du genre durant les quelques jours de passés, et elle devait s'avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

House, lui, était soulagé de constater que cette inutile gêne entre eux commençait à se dissiper, tout revenait à la normale. Il ne laissa rien paraitre, cependant. Alors, il continua simplement sur sa lancée ça lui avait manqué.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, on pourrait…

\- Composez le numéro du téléphone rose.

\- Ah mince, j'ai confondu !, fit-il mine d'être désolé. On fait quoi alors ?

\- Se souhaiter une bonne nuit. De sommeil.

\- Je vous ai connue plus… Audacieuse, tiqua-t-il en faisant mine d'être déçu.

\- Vous infliger une dizaine d'heures de consultations relève de l'audace ?, rétorqua la jeune femme, souriant dans son lit.

\- Bonne nuit, s'empressa-t-il de dire, mais il ne raccrocha pas.

\- Et ça parle d'audace, se moqua Cuddy.

Il eut un léger rire, qu'il étouffa sitôt il vit que quelqu'un attendait qu'il finisse sa conversation téléphonique pour entrer dans le bureau.

\- Chut.

\- Quoi ?, demanda la Doyenne, suspicieuse.

\- On nous espionne, chuchota House en faisant signe à Thirteen d'entrer.

Elle ne le fit pas.

\- Bonne nuit, House.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il en voyant le sérieux de son employée.

Et il raccrocha. House leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui entrait à présent dans son bureau, une lettre en mains. Thirteen la posa doucement sur le bureau du Diagnosticien avant d'inhaler profondément. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

 _PS : ici, Cameron et Chase ne sont pas ensemble, pas encore._


End file.
